the_black_witch_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gardnerians
Physical Appearance Garnerians generally have black hair and green eyes. Anything different is considered mixed or not pure. They dress in all black with a wand generally fastened to their hip. Their skin shimmers emerald in the dark. Language Common tongue Magical Abilities Gardnerians are called Mages and have a wand magic scale of 1-5, 5 being the strongest. The Black Witch is an all-powerful mage, surpassing that of any level 5 mage and any other magical abilities present in other species. Gardnerian magical ability relates to deeply-rooted affinity lines that match to the elements; water, fire, earth, air, and the rarest, light. Affinity lines are like branches of power that flow through a persons' body. Each mage has different affinity lines, or several, that directly relate to what they can or cannot perform with their wand. It is said that they draw power from their affinity lines, harness it, and produce it from their wand when performing spells. Those who lack wand magic skills will often still have strong affinities enabling them to excel in other areas such as; archery, glasswork, apothecary skills, or music. Some mages can sense others' power, often if they have similar affinities. This is generally a trait of very powerful mages of the highest level. Although Gardnerians are considered a "pure" race, their history shows that the strongest Garnerians have mixed Dryad blood. Dryads are an old and rare race that had very deep connections to the elements. Those few Garnerians that can trace their lineage back to the Dryads, are said to have uncanny or rare additional abilities such as; being able to sense others power, being able to sense the origin or wood of a particular object, or being able to sense particular elements in things. Religion Gardnerian: believing that they are the chosen people and all other species or ethnicities are, "evil ones." Additional Information Before the black witch, Gardnerians were discriminated against, enslaved, and worse. The Kelts, formerly being in control w. Presently, they aspire to hold power and political dominance over the rest of their world, and some even desire to bestow the same terrible treatment upon other races. Gardnerian Characters * Elloren Gardner: Granddaughter of the last black witch, main character, and level one mage. * Rafe Gardner: Eldest brother to Elloren, grandson of the last black witch, does not possess wand magic abilities but excels in archery, hunting, and tracking. * Trystan Gardner: Older brother to Elloren, a level 5 mage, apprentice to the military. * Edwin Gardner: Son of the last black witch, uncle and guardian to Elloren, Trystan and Rafe, and a violin maker. * Vyvian Damon: Elloren, Rafe, and Trystane's aunt and mage on the Gardnerian council. * Sage Gaffney: Childhood neighbor to Elloren and rare light mage. Currently in hiding from the Gardnerian government. * Fallon Bane: A level five mage thought to be the next black witch, nemesis of Elloren Garner, and in love with Lukas Grey. * Damion Bane: Fallon's older brother, a military officer and dragon tamer. * Aislinn Greer: Elloren's close friend, the love interest of Jarod Ulrich (a Lupine), and daughter of Mage Greer an ambassador to the Lupines. * Echo Flood: An acquaintance of Elloren and student at Verpex. * Paige Snowden: An acquaintance of Elloren and a student at Verpex. * Lukas Grey: A level five mage, military officer, and one of the two love interests of Elloren Gardner. * Lachlan Grey: Lukas Grey's father and senior military commander. * Vice Chancellor Lucretia Quillen: One of the secret leaders in the resistance against the Gardnerian government. Category:Races